


Arm Salad

by Ladsalt



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Body Horror, Cheating, Cults, F/M, Gangbang, Horror Terrors, Multi, Other, Religious Abuse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Tentacles, not the mirthful church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: A story centered around my horror terror cult trolls Montro the consort of an elder god, and Dagney, the elder god.Montro goes out looking for a little loving and Dagney decides her mate out to have some consequences for that





	Arm Salad

He should have just gone hive.

 

Actually, he should never have gone out to the bar at all. Montro reminded himself that he had a matesprit, and he should have just stayed hive and said his devotions until she wanted him. It was fine though, he told himself it was fine if he was just pitch flirting.

 

That was the problem though, wasn’t it? See- lounging out in a plush booth of the highblood bar on the fuchsia and gold upholstery chatting to the purple blood who was all but swooning in his lap- Montro did not feel very pitch.

 

The filigreed table and the floor around the two trolls were littered with empty cups and bottles Montro had been paying for by handing off the gold and pink sapphire studded rings on his fingers and fins. He reached out to cup their face rubbing his thumb in slow circles over their cheek and when they blushed and giggled Montro could feel his pusher melting. They took a step closer tracing their fingers over the designs of the scars circling his chest and running down his arms. He wanted to pull them into his lap to hold them close and bury his face in their hair. The other troll leaned in next to his face to whisper in his ear and Montro felt his fins flutter as their warm breath brushed them. They were tall, not as tall as he was, but maybe seven or eight feet he thought. Maybe they were from the Mirthful Church but they didn’t have any face paint on, and he thought they were pretty. Not in the supernatural, contorted impossibly pretty way Dagney liked to look, but a soft faced and wavy haired cuddly kind of pretty.

 

Gods he should go hive. He should go and tell the maesters he’d had thought about breaking his covenant with her, beg forgiveness, and hope that she didn’t decide to flay him alive…

 

The purple laced their much smaller hand into his and tugged gently tilting their head towards the exit of the bar, Montro went with them.

 

Both of them laughed as they went to another fancy gilt hotel, stumbling over each other. Montro’s pusher was racing as he limped up to the desk to dump bracelets and decorative chains from his ankles onto the desk to exchange for a key.

 

The purple was on him almost before they were in the room running their clawed hands delicately over his chest. Montro sank to his knees holding the other troll around their waist and tilting his head up to kiss them as they unwound the robes from his neck. He pulled lightly at their clothes careful not to rip them as he undid buttons and zippers.

 

Their body felt warm as they pressed against him to tangle their hands in the length of his hair running down his back. He smiled as they deepened the kiss and ran their tongue over his fangs. Montro stood, carrying the other troll to the slab as they wrapped their arms around his neck. The purple gasped and giggled again as Montro threw them onto the slab. He shucked his pants blushing fuchsia as his date rolled onto their side watching him undress through lidded eyes.

 

Reaching down to his bulge sheath Montro began to crawl onto the bed with them. They stopped him, putting a hand on his arm and moving between his legs.

 

“Let me?”

 

Montro obliged letting them push him back against the slab and climb on top of him. They slid a hand over his sheath and looked up at him with a smile as they pressed a row of kisses down his stomach. He smiled back and chuckled reaching down to run his claws through their hair. One of their fingers slipped inside his sheath coaxing his bulge out. Montro’s breath hitched and his fingers tightened in their hair.

 

The freshly exposed tip of his bulge writhed as they brought their mouth to it. A low hum rose in his throat as their warm tongue ran up his length. Montro closed his eyes, his bulge curled around their tongue and the purple lowered their mouth over it. They pressed their lips against his sheath sucking and moaning appreciatively around his expanding bulge. As his bulge emerged from his sheath into their mouth

 

The purple pulled away from his bulge with a smack, fuchsia slime trailing from the corners of their mouth, “ You’re hot…”

 

Montro laughed, grinning at them as his bulge coiled and uncoiled slowly. He stroked the trolls cheeks for a moment before reaching down to grab them around their waist, “ My turn.”

 

Lifting the other troll and rolling over Montro rested his arms on either side of their torso. Their bulge was already exposed and leaking sick over their stomach and nook. Carefully, Montro licked up the bottom of their bugle, smiling softly as they let out a shaky sigh. He wrapped one hand around their bulge stroking it slowly from base to tip. Taking his time he lowered his mouth to their nook, and ran his tongue over it lightly. They shuddered and he began to rub his fingers in firm circles over their bulge as he pushed his tongue inside of them. He continued stroking their bulge as he pressed his tongue in and out of their nook swirling it inside of them until he earned a long low ‘Ooh’ from the other troll.

 

“You ready?” he asked chuckling again as they nodded quickly. Montro sat up and grabbed onto the other trolls hips pulling them closer to line his bulge up with their nook. He slid inside agonizingly slowly at first, giving them time to adjust to his size. They gasped, wrapping their legs around him to try and pull him closer- it felt like it had taken hours for Montro to get the full length of his bugle situated inside them for the first time. He paused then panting for a moment and then began to pull out just as slowly.

 

The purple whined, Montro nuzzled their neck gently as he continued to pull himself out of their nook until he was barely in them. He thrust back in much more quickly this time beginning to build up a pace.

 

The troll under him gasped rocking every time he thrust into their nook. Their writhing bulge smeared purple over both of their stomachs before coiling around Montro’s bulge where it was entering the other troll. The length of his member bulging under their stomach every time he rocked forward. Their eyes rolled back as high pitched trilling sounds escaped their lips. Twitching ran from the nearly painful tightness of their nook around his bulge to their arms and legs grasping at the sheets and kicking at nothing as Montro pulled half out and then pushed back into the slick folds between their legs.

 

“Are you okay?” he murmured running his hands over their sweat-slicked body, from their hips and up to their chest.

 

“Yes!” They gasped and grabbed at his torso pulling him closer,” Gods- don't stop.”

 

He didn’t. Leaning over them as they pulled him close Montro pressed his mouth against their neck and grabbed their hips to move them back and forth on his bulge. They moaned and clutched at him whispering nonsense encouragements as their fingers grazed his gills and made him shiver.

 

Montro thrust into them again and his bulge cured up against a spot in their nook that made them cry out and seize up. Claws dug into his gills and Montro groaned, angling his hips to hit the same spot again. Their bulge coiled tighter around his as he fucked the smaller troll, and leaned down to kiss and nip at their chest before finding their nipples and running his tongue over them in slow circles.

 

He pulled their hips down again and suddenly the other troll seized up under him and their claws dug into the occult symbols scarring his back. Slurry gushed from their bulge sheath as breathless cries echoed through the block. They gasped sagging into the sheets as Montro disentangled their bulges and climbed off of the smaller troll.

 

“Did you finish too?” They asked breathlessly, and Montro heard the hint of surprise in their voice as he wiped his thighs clean of their slurry on the sheets.

 

“Mhm, you were great,” He told them lounging back out on the slab next to them.

 

If the purple noticed that he was lying they didn’t make an issue of it. They nodded still breathing heavily as they settled down with their eyes closed. Montro sighed unwinding next to them silently before he worked up the courage to speak again.

 

“Will you hold me?”

 

“Hm?” The purple asked drowsily blinking at him for a moment, “ Oh! Sure.”

 

They opened up their arms and Montro felt that melting feeling in his chest again. They wrapped their arms around his neck and Montro curled his body around theirs, wrapping them up in his limbs and burying his face in their hair. They felt cozy and warm nestled in the duvet sheets and Montro sighed softly closing his eyes.

 

Montro realized he had fallen asleep when he felt the warm body next to him torn away suddenly. There was a scream which became a panicked choking sound before cutting off abruptly with a sickening crunch. A spray of warm blood hit his chest as Montro sat bolt upright any trace of drowsiness gone. A troll in a pink dress covered in dangling golden chains, drenched down the front with purple blood, tossed the mangled- nearly decapitated- body to the floor and tilted her head curiously at him. Montro gaped at her eyes wide. Too terrified to move. Then Dagney spat the hunk flesh she had torn out of their throat at him.

 

Montro fought the covers of the bed pushing and kicking them to get away from the gore and the sight of Dagney's teeth dripping blood. Dagney lunged at him. Her body stretching and deforming to cover the space between them. She grabbed the chain on his collar. It unraveled from where he had wrapped it around his neck to look more like another necklace. Dagney yanked him closer her flesh melding and twisting between the golden links so he couldn’t get away as she crawled on top of him.

 

“Dagney, I-”

 

“ Did you think I wouldn't know Monty?” She said through a cheery smile, the reverberations in her voice swelled suddenly and Montro winced as the windows trembled, “ _That I, omnipotent in your pathetic plane of existence, wouldn't notice you sneaking around behind my back?_ ”

 

“I know, It’s not… I just…”

 

“ We have a deal,” She said as another spindly set of limbs wrapped around his chest pulling him closer to her.

 

“I know Dag, please…” Her other hand was winding into his hair and he yelped when she yanked it back pushing him down into the slab.

 

“If you know then tell me,” She crooned laying herself over his chest.

 

Montro winced averting his eyes from her and spoke in a low voice, “...serve you, as long as you still love me…”

 

“Mhmm…,” She kicked a leg over to straddle him her expression still frozen in a tight-lipped smile “And I _do_ love to watch you squirm...”

 

Her breath was cold on his neck as she leaned down to bite his fin. Colder than even a fuchsia should be. Like she was already dead. He felt her body unraveling against him and her flesh wrapping around his limbs to hold him in place. Of course, she didn't have to hold him down. If she had simply told him not to move, the power of the magic she’d carved into his skin and their agreement would have held him. Then again, she could have also just told him he was never allowed to pail or lay with any other troll and he’d have had no choice but to obey that too. He didn’t know why she didn’t. There was a hard pressure between his legs but she only held it there not pushing into his nook just yet. Her mouth was splitting at the seams of her smile revealing more teeth than any troll had right to have.

 

A thin, achingly cold, tendril wormed its way into Montro’s nook making him shiver and twist in her grip. It pressed down on the walls of his nook and drew a gasp and another shudder from him that wasn’t just from the temperature. Dagney swelled inside of him suddenly, the tendril expanding to fill him. Montro opened his mouth in a breathless moan as his nook was stretch painfully full. The impossible geometries of Dagney’s body surrounded him, tentacles and limbs lifting his hips and wrapping his legs around her. She leaned closer to him so that the dark curtain of her hair and her grinning face blocked out the sight of the rest of her body. Cold purple blood smeared onto his chest from her dress. Montro exhaled as her member pulled out of his nook leaving him feeling stretched and empty.

 

A tongue wormed out from between her teeth to wrap around his neck tightening just enough to strain his breathing. Then her bulge slammed into him. Montro’s body arched up into her. The tongue around his throat tightened again strangling a pained cry. Dagney’s bulge rippled inside of him. He twitched involuntarily in her grasp, clenching the bloody sheets. She lowered her mouth to his neck and her tongue slithered back into her maw as she pressed her teeth against his exposed throat. Montro’s breath hitched again. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was a flight of fancy away from ripping him to pieces like she had the purple, or because her bulge had suddenly writhed, stirring inside his nook.

 

Knowing that he was really truly at her mercy seemed to excite Dagney. If she had been fucking him hard before she might have been trying to break him now. Her undulating limbs wrapped around his knees folding Montro in half under her and wrapping her body more securely around his. He could have sworn he felt her girth swell again as she continued to pound it into him. He was so full, but every thrust was sending waves of absolute mind-numbing pleasure through his body as her bulge pressed against all the right places. Gods, if she didn’t stop she might actually hurt him. There wasn’t anything he could do about it. No amount of twisting or pulling to get out of her grip had loosened her hold on him. The force of her thrusts was leaving him breathless except for his gasping moans, not that she’d have listened if he could have told her to stop.

 

She must have let go of his neck at some point but Montro was hardly aware of anywhere that wasn’t his nook pulsing around her. But she must have because he felt her tongue tracing over the spines of his fins and the thin bright pink membrane between them. At once he could feel the slick cold muscle pushing into his ear and his body seized up. His hands shredded the bed sheets as he felt her inside of his pan feeding her own lust and the sensation of fucking him back into his mind. Suddenly he could feel the muscled slightly slimy presence of her body wrapped around him and his tight scared body pressed under her, his nook throbbed and twitched and he felt the movement run up her bulge and into his pan. It was all too much and Montro’s eyes rolled back in his head as he was reduced to a quivering gasping mess. Overwhelmed with sensation Montro felt his mind go dark.

  
  


The hive Dagney shared with Montro and her followers was a nebulously massive ocean temple. It was unclear how deep it was hewn into the cliff side, and the parts that were occupied would have comprised a truly expansive landhive on their own. Deeper in Dagney’s Temple-hive there was an altar room. It occupied a space in the temple slightly above the sea level, and likely connected to the surface by some subterranean vent system that supplied the room with breathable if somewhat stale musty air. Occasionally small fish, or shellfish swam and scuttled through the few inches of seawater flooding the stone floor. The altar here was more elaborate as well. The front temple had a similarly intricate stone slab carved with symbols and designs but this altar had corals growing up out of the water at its base to tower around and behind it. Twisting trunks of coral grew in bright low blood reds and pure whites, some of them as thick around as a trolls leg.

 

Some twenty other sea dwellers were waiting for them, and more filed in quietly after them. She yanked on the chain leading from his collar to lead him over to the altar, Montro was too ashamed to look up from the waterlogged floor to see who else was entering the room behind them. Dagney seated herself on the tar leaning back against the coral growths and through her feet up on the stalks to recline as she waited for the rest of her followers to gather in the temple. Montro crouched on the floor next to her, drawing his legs up to his chest and fiddling with the gold colored links connecting his manacles. The Cultists were mostly Dagney’s former hosts and consorts, with whom she had lost interest once their faces had started to sag, their fins and hair not so bright and glossy. Others she had discarded after fights had left them scarred or missing limbs. They ranged in age from truly ancient withered seadwellers - looking more like creatures than trolls- kept alive because of deals made when they were young and still had the favor of a Lord of the Great Abyss, to only a bare few hundreds of sweeps older than Montro was.

 

Others still were true worshipers. Violets, or purple cusps who struggled to breathe in the sea with their nearly vestigial gills. Who had been promised nothing, but were drawn away from the landweller cults by the presence of a true power on this plane. Unlike the others Dagney didn't ask them to cut the symbols and letters of the old speech into their skin- often they did it just because they wanted to.

 

“My consort,” Dagney began, “Is a needy slut it turns out, sneaking out on errands to meet up with other trolls to satisfy his ...urges.”

 

Montro flushed fuchsia to his gills.

 

A limb that was neither an arm nor a tentacle grabbed the chain between his manacles and yanked Montro to his feet dragging him onto the altar. Dagney had shifted into something that was not a troll at all, a mass of ever-flowing mottled fuchsia and grey flesh and growths that jutted from her like her body trying to remember that it had bones and horns that had to go somewhere. The manacles dug painfully into his wrists as Dagney slipped behind the altar to pull the chain over the stalks of coral.

 

“What are you doing?! Dagney what are you-!”

 

“ _Shut your mouth_.”

 

Montro’s mouth snapped shut so fast his tongue was nearly caught between his teeth as Dagney pulled him down so that he was kneeling in front of the altar his chest resting across the stone, his arms around one of the torso thick pieces of coral. She hooked the chain around something he couldn’t see but it held as he yanked at it trying to get free.

 

Dagney squeezed back through the coral, her body reforming as she came to sit next to him. He flinched as he felt her petting a cold hand through his hair and down his back, tracing her claws over his scars.

 

“But I’m a compassionate lord of course, and it’s hardly fair for me to blame my poor weak mortal consort when I can’t satisfy him. So I’ve devised a plan to keep Monty occupied and _hive_ ,” She dug her claws into his back suddenly. Montro whimpered, his breath coming in short panicked gasps, as blood began to leak down his back.

 

The other cultists shifted murmuring quietly among themselves, Montro could hear the water being disturbed around their feet.

 

“I have too many responsibilities to keep his nook full at all hours of the night,” Dagney said, “But considering he doesn’t sneak out and picking up random trolls to pail, he shouldn’t mind getting fucked at all hours by any of you with my permission.”

 

The whispering from the cultists behind Montro got louder, he couldn’t make out what they were saying over his own sobbing and the rattling of his chains as he tried more frantically to free himself. Dagney grabbed the side of his head pushing him back down onto the altar.

 

“ Oh love, aren’t you happy that I take such good care of you?” She asked her voice trilling with laughter that echoed around the high stalactite ridden ceilings.

 

Montro gave up on the chains and tried to shake his head under her hand. She watched with a curious smile as he grit his teeth, trying to speak until pink tears were running down his face from the effort of it. Then she let go of him and stood daintily. The jewel-encrusted chains hanging from her petticoats brushed the back of his legs as her bare feet splashed in the water.

 

“I have things to take care of,” Dagney said.

 

He could track her movement across the room towards the arched doorway by the waves her feet made in the shallow water before she stopped suddenly and the room fell deadly quiet.

 

She broke the silence, calling out cheerily, “I’ll be very disappointed if I find out my consort hasn’t been taken care of properly.”

 

There was a larger splash as she dove back into the deeper water of the sloping hallway. Then the only sound in the altar room was Montro trying not to sob openly.

 

It was fine, he told himself it was going to be. He’d all but grown up here. The others knew him! He’d spent practically every night of the last fifteen sweeps here, learning from them, talking with them, working with them. They wouldn’t do...they knew him!

 

Overlapping sounds of footsteps in the water approached the altar, and Montro felt certain they’d unhook his chains from wherever Dagney had stuck them and let him go back to her respite block to get chained back to her slab- and it would be ok! It would be humiliating, but it already was, and then it would at least be over.

 

Someone put their hands on his hips and trailed them over his pants to rest on his ass. Montro shuddered and started to cry. There were hands on his back squeezing his shoulders, and pushing his golden belt away from the waist of his pants so they could their fingers into it and pull them down. He squeezed shut his eyes and pressed his face into his arms so he didn't have to see who was behind him, pushing his knees apart with their feet and pressing up against him.

 

A slick writhing pressure presented itself at his still sore nook. Whoever it was was not as big as Dagney could make herself but as they pushed inside Montro groaned. Dagney had always made herself almost thin enough not to notice to slip inside him- and even at the tapered tip of their bulge the troll felt thicker than he was expecting. Their bulge was warmer too. It felt hot against his oversensitive walls and his nook started leaking as soon as the troll had buried themselves in him.

 

The troll didn’t wait for Montro to adjust. Their claws dug into his hips as they slammed their hips against his ass. They didn’t seem to be setting any kind of rhythm and every thrust drew a soft grunt of pain from Montro. He could still hear the footsteps of many trolls waiting and milling around behind him. Streams of pre-slurry were running down Montro’s legs into the water as the troll continued to pound into him. Their bulge coiled inside of him whenever their hips pressed against his ass. Montro’s passage twitched around them. An involuntary shudder ran through his body as they grabbed his hips suddenly grunting and leaning into him holding his nook flush against them. Warm liquid flooded into Montro’s nook and then overflowed leaking past the bulge that wasn’t quite thick enough to plug the slurry inside.

 

Montro’s bulge had exposed itself squirming weakly as the troll behind pulled out and stepped away. He had a moment's reprieve as the rest of the slurry gushed out of his nook, before a different troll stepped up behind him and pushed their robes out of the way.

  
  


It was a long time before Dagney returned. Long enough that Montro’s knees ached, his s=chest had been scraped raw from being thrust against the stone altar repeatedly. He was hungry, not starving, but it meant she had probably been gone for nearly the entire night. At some point, the other seadwellers had grown tired or bored, or they had simply decided he had been punished satisfactorily and they had wandered off slowly to return to their other duties. One or another returned occasionally to fuck him while they pulled his hair or pinched his nipples dragging pained moans out of him.

 

Thankfully, mercifully, Montro was alone when he finally heard something crawling out of the hallway and the sound of Dagney jewelry rattling with every dainty step as she approached him.

 

She knelt behind the altar and he felt her fiddling with the manacles, ‘ Did you have fun being the church pail love?”

 

The manacles came free from where they had been attached and Dagney lifted them over the coral stalks. A few relieved tears ran down Montro’s already tear-stained face as he sunk to the floor in front of the altar curling around his sore limbs. Dagney’s body deformed to fit through the gaps in the coral so she could lounge upon the stone slab again. She waited for a moment watching him in silence.

 

“ You’re awfully quiet today Monty…”

 

Wordlessly Montro looked up at her and then brought trembling fingers to his mouth. Confused she tilted her head again before remembering.

 

“Oh~ you may speak,” She tittered, grinning at him, “ Are you ready to be a good mate?”

 

“Mhuh,” Montro nodded, his voice hoarse from disuse, “Th- thank, thank you Dag… I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh love, I _know_.”


End file.
